Stuck In
by chanbaek perfect
Summary: Baekhyun agen berbadan kecil yang sangat pintar berkelahi harus takluk di tangan Park Chanyeol seorang rival dari masa ke masa di karenakan suatu keteledoran kecil yang di buatnya sendiri. BL, chanxbaek
**Stuck in**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Rating:**

M+

 **Gendre:**

Action, Romance

 **YAOI**

 **Warning:**

Boys Love, Dirty Talk, NC 18+

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun agen berbadan kecil yang sangat pintar berkelahi harus takluk di tangan Park Chanyeol seorang rival dari masa ke masa di karenakan suatu keteledoran kecil yang di buatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang berada di daerah elit Gangnam, Seoul. Seorang namja manis tampak mengeram kesal seraya menatap objek yang duduk di depannya dengan pandangan mata tajam penuh amarah sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menampilkan senyum tipis yang menawan hati siapa saja, kecuali namja kecil yang terlihat akan mengamuk ini.

"Mengapa harus aku?!" teriaknya geram. Dia tentu harus protes keras dengan keputusan 'bosnya' itu.

"Karna kau yang cocok." jawabnya seraya menggerling jenaka.

"Tapi juga kenapa harus dengan dia!" jari lentik milik pemuda mungil itu menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya yang memasang muka malas sesekali menguap.

"Karna kalian berdua cocok." jawab sang bos.

"Aku serius bos. Kenapa harus kami?" namja mungil itu masih bersikeras.

"Oke-oke akan aku jawab. Tapi sebaiknya kalian duduk dulu." mendengar perintah sang bos, dua orang yang sedang berdiri itu langsung menempati dua kursi kosong yang tersedia.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan situasinya." hening sebentar, sang bos mengeluarkan dua berkas dan memberikannya ke dua orang tersebut. "Ini adalah data yang sudah di kumpulkan oleh tim peretas data kita. Seseorang yang harus kita hadapi kali ini adalah seorang milyuner yang sangat berperan dalam pemerintahan. Banyak bukti yang menunjukkan kalau dia sudah banyak menyuap para pemangku kebijakan demi kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi dia sangat sulit di bekuk, selain pengawalan yang mengikutsertakan para pengawal yang berpengalaman, dia juga sering berpindah tempat, sehingga sulit untuk menangkapnya, maka kepala kepolisian di Seoul meminta bantuan kita untuk meringkusnya." jelas bos panjang lebar.

"Oke, ini masalah mudah. Yang aku tidak setuju Siwon-sshi, kenapa aku harus bekerja dengan dia?! Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana hubungan kami?!" lagi-lagi namja mungil itu protes keras.

"Dengar Baekhyun-sshi. Aku memasangkanmu dengan Chanyeol bukan tanpa alasan. Misi ini memang tidak begitu berat buat kita, tapi kita juga harus memiliki kewaspadaan yang tinggi, dan kau adalah salah satu orang yang tidak memiliki point itu." jawab Siwon.

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus aku yang turun tangan?" Baekhyun masih berkeras.

"Karna kau cocok dengan rancangan strategi yang Kai buat bocah manis." namja yang hanya diam tadi akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Mwo?!"

"Baca berkasmu, sayang." Chanyeol mengerling nakal.

Baekhyun membuka berkas yang ada di depannya. Salahkan dia sendiri yang mengacuhkan lembaran kertas di depannya itu. Setelah mengerti apa saja rencana yang telah di susun, Baekhyun mendengus dan menutup berkasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku harus menjadi "pelacur" lagi." bisiknya kesal.

"Kau cocok dengan itu. Kau itu seperti bintang porno gay berja-AKH" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat dikepala belakangnya. "Kau sangat kasar Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga perkataanmu Park! Mulutmu perlu di beri kuliah dulu sepertinya." sinis Baekhyun.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau mulutmu yang memberikan mulutku kuliah heh?" Chanyeol memasang seringai mesum.

"Akan kukebiri kau!" sialan sekali tuan Park ini. Baekhyun merasa di rendahkan.

"Ouch jangan sayang. Bagaimana aku bisa memuaskanmu kalau kau mengebiriku." Chanyeol memasang wajah yang di buat memelas.

"Kau..."

Kalau di sebuah manga Jepang, aku muncul sambaran petir antara mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Siwon yang melihat perdebatan antara keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bersikap maklum dengan sifat keduanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bila kalian ingin bertengkar lebih baik kalian keluar dari ruanganku." pinta Siwon dengan sangat. Pusing juga dia mendengar perdebatan mesum mereka.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Siwon.

"Ya." jawab Siwon singkat.

"Apa rencana kita seperti yang sebelum-belumnya? Hanya datang ke bar, si bocah porno merayu (Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang mengeram), memancing target ke hotel lalu BAM! Penyergapan."

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi ingat, kalian tetap harus waspada. Terutama kau Byun! Jangan egois oke! Agen lainnya hanya akan memantaumu saat berada di dalam hotel." papar Siwon.

"Ya bos." jawab Baekhyun malas.

Setelah berdiri dan membungkukkan badan, mereka berdua keluar ruangan. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara mereka sampai Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik nanti malam sayang, setidaknya kau harus menyenangkan aku walau hanya dengan penampilanmu." seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tanpa membalas ucapan Chanyeol hanya berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Lebih baik dia diam dari pada meladeni percakapan tidak bermutu Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun yang menjalan menjauh, Chanyeol semakin senang. Dia merasa menang dari namja imut itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dua nama yang sangat berperan penting dalam jalannya misi yang harus dilakukan oleh organisasi. Mereka merupakan dua orang pengeksekusi yang langsung terjun kelapangan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merupakan dua orang ketua dari masing-masing tim yang mereka bawahi. Tapi sayangnya mereka bersaing satu sama lain, malah katanya lagi mereka bersaing sejak mereka ada di dalam masa JHS.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja dengan perawakan mungil. Wajahnya sangat kekanakan, imut dan menggemaskan. Dari luar Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti seorang agen, dia lebih terlihat seperti anak JHS yang tersesat. Baekhyun juga di bekali dengan modal tubuh yang sexy, Chanyeol sering bilang kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang bintang porno gay berjalan, jadi tidak pernah salah kalau dia selalu mendapat peran sebagai "pelacur" dalam misi-misi yang dia jalani.

Park Chanyeol. Namja sexy yang sangat menggoda para wanita maupun namja, kecuali Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang tampan, di lengkapi dengan mata bulat tajam dan bibir tebal yang mengundang siapa saja untuk mengecupnya kecuali Byun Baekhyun 'lagi'.

Mereka berdua merupakan musuh bebuyutan-menurut Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun iri dengan apa yang ada di diri Chanyeol. Mulai dari tinggi badan, Chanyeol selalu meremehkan tinggi badannya yang tidak seberapa. Masalah ketampanan, Baekhyun akui Chanyeol lebih tampan dari padanya, okay, dia juga tampan tapi lebih tampan Park Chanyeol. Kalau masalah manly, Baekhyun merasa dia yang paling manly di antara mereka berdua. Mana ada namja manly yang takut kecoa- kata Baekhyun bangga. Dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Baekhyun iri kepada Chanyeol sehingga dia membenci namja itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang berada di dalam salah satu ruangan, tempat berkumpulnya para agen yang akan melaksanakan misi malam ini. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang dalam mode seriusnya menjabarkan apa saja langkah yang akan mereka lakukan saat berjalannya aksi tersebut. Baekhyun sebagai anggota- Chanyeol leader untuk misi kali ini- mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang di jabarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Oke, jadi aku telah membagi kita dalam beberapa kelompok. Kelompok penyusup nanti akan masuk ke dalam jajaran pengawal Lee Seohan-nama target- menggantikan para pengawalnya. Kelompok peretas akan berjalan saat Baekhyun dan target masuk ke dalam kamar hotel yang sudah di siapkan oleh para tim perancang strategi..." dan seterusnya Chanyeol terus mengoceh. Dan sampailah dia pada bagian Byun Baekhyun. "Untukmu Byun." Chanyeol mengerling nakal ke arah Baekhyun. "Ehm! Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua. Bersiaplah. Misi akan berjalan beberapa jam lagi. Aku akan melakukan diskusi khusus dengan Baekhyun." pinta Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya yang langsung diamini oleh para anggota.

"Sebelum kau pergi bertugas, aku harus memberimu kuliah dulu."Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan seduktif, mendudukan dirinya di meja yang ada di hadapan laki-laki mungil itu.

"Kita mulai dari mana, sayang?" Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" desis Baekhyun dengan geram.

"Aku tidak mau misi kali ini gagal karna kau yang tidak profesional dalam menjalankan tugasmu, baby." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, sedikit membuat Baekhyun geli.

"Aku sudah sangat sangat profesional dalam misi ini tuan Park. Apa aku harus praktek menggodamu dulu baru kau akan percaya?" Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Menyelipkan kakinya di antara dua kaki Chanyeol.

Berada di dalam posisi itu membuat keduanya sesak dan merasa kepanasan. Perlahan nafas keduanya memberat, akibat tubuh yang makin lama makin menempel satu sama lain. Hampir saja Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun saat Sehun, salah satu anggota tim Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuat mereka dengan terkejut melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berdeham canggung di hadapan Sehun yang menatap mereka datar terlihat malas. Sejujurnya Sehun sudah tahu kenapa Chanyeol-ketua timnya- betah terus berlama-lama dan menggoda si mungil Byun itu. Park idiot Chanyeol mencintai si mungil Byun yang selalu berteriak di depannya. Sayangnya, Chanyeol yang sangat sempurna di mata semua orang memiliki kekurangan yaitu terlalu pengecut dalam hal menyatakan cintanya ke si mungil Byun.

"A-aku keluar dulu." Byun Baekhyun langsung berjalan keluar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dia merona." Sehun berujar datar, matanya melihat Chanyeol dengan kondisi yang sama dengan si mungil Byun 'merona'. "Kau payah." Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang terdiam dengan muka merah. Niatnya memberitahu leader mereka kalau mereka sudah siap, tapi malah di suguhkan dengan pembukaan film porno dengan dua bintang porno yang akan beradegan. Sehun panas sendiri memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam club malam elit itu sangat ramai. Terlihat beragam manusia berdansa di lantai yang telah di sediakan oleh si penyedia layanan. Melepas penat, menghabiskan uang, membunuh waktu luang dan masih banyak lagi alasan bagi para pengunjung club malam untuk menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

Disalah satu sudut club malam itu terdapat seorang laki-laki yang belum terlalu tua sedang di temani beberapa wanita penghibur di kedua sisinya. Beberapa pengawal berpakaian hitam berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan sang bos, mengamankan dari berbagai bahaya.

Chanyeol duduk tenang di bangku bar dengan di temani satu orang anak buahnya Tao yang sedang menyamar menjadi salah satu bartender di club itu, sesekali matanya malihat ke arah sang target, mencari waktu yang tepat agar Baekhyun bisa masuk dan menjalankan misinya dengan baik.

Selang beberapa menit, sang target terlihat mengusir wanita-wanita yang ada di dekatnya karena merasa bosan dan mungkin juga jengah dengan kelakuan mereka, dia mengeram marah dan memerintahkan salah satu pengawalnya mencari sesuatu yang lebih segar. Saat itu lah Chanyeol memerintahkan Baekhyun bergerak.

Saat diperintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang bersembunyi di salah satu bilik toilet keluar menunjukkan diri di hadapan sang target. Demi memancing perhatian targetnya Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja merah kebesaran kontras dengan kulitnya yang bak porselen itu, sengaja memakai celana pendek sehingga tampak luar dia seperti dia tidak mengenakan celana. Tanpa dia sadari Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar melihat tampilan Baekhyun si penggoda.

Baekhyun terlihat meliuk-lukkan badannya di lantai dansa mengikuti irama musik yang sedang dimainkah oleh DJ. Sesekali matanya mengerling nakal ke arah sang target. Dia melihat targetnya memanggil salah satu pengawal yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari tim Baekhyun yang telah berhasil menyusup, untuk meminta Baekhyun menemaninya malam ini.

Misi berjalan lancar, Baekhyun sekarang membawa sang target memasuki kamar hotel yang telah di sediakan. Setelah merayu dengan sedikit kata-kata kotor yang 'memang' telah sering kali dia lontarkan saat menjalankan misi yang sama, target mengikuti semua kemauan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar di sebelah kamar yang berisi Baekhyun, duduk di depan televisi menunggu aba-aba Baekhyun untuk menangkap sang target.

.

.

.

Terlihat Baekhyun mendorong target agar terhempas di dinding, dia menempelkan permen karet yang sempat ia kunyah saat berjalan ke lift hotel di pintunya agar tidak terkunci rapat. Menarik dasi sang target dan menghempaskannya di atas ranjang. Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Kau sangat kasar sayang." Sang target menyeringai.

"Selamat datang dalam nerakaku pak tua." Desis Baekhyun dan langsung memberikan kode ke sesama rekan timnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka datang dengan Chanyeol yang memimpin mereka. Terlihat laki-laki tua itu terus memberontak dan memanggil pengawalnya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang datang.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Dia merasa sangat gerah. Saat ingin berjalan keluar tempat tidur tiba-tiba dia terjatuh tanpa alasan. Sehun yang ada di dalam ruangan itu melihat Baekhyun jatuh langsung berjalan menghampirinya. Sehun menyentuh lengan Baekhyun, tetapi dia mendapatkan tepisan dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Ada yang aneh di tubuhnya.

Sehun yang melihat situasi ini langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberi tahu tentang keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hey, ada a-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Baekhyun serak. Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan memerintahkan Sehun mencabut semua alat penyadap yang ada di kamar hotel ini maupun kameranya. Sehun hanya diam dan langsung mengerjakan perintah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar hotel setelah sebelumnya melepas permen karet yang di sematkan Baekhyun tadi, dan bilang Sehun bisa mengabarinya lewat Line setelah tugasnya selesai, ia kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Baek?" Chanyeol bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu, ada yang aneh." Mata Baekhyun terlihat bergetar.

"Kau..." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Ssshh..." Baekhyun berdesis.

"Apa kau memakan atau meminum sesuatu tadi Byun?" Chanyeol terlihat marah. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki mungil itu.

"A-aku minum eumph... jus.." Baekhyun berusaha mencegah berbagai suara aneh keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau bodoh! Bukankah sudah aku bilang-"

"Itu jus stawberry Chanyeol, hiks..." tiba-tiba Baekhyun terisak. "Aku salah. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun terlihat kacau.

"Kemarilah." Setelah tadi melihat pesan dari Sehun, Chanyeol memutuskan akan membantu namja mungil itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku harus membantumu. Kau meminum obat perangsang Baek." Pinta Chanyeol dengan sangat.

"Tidak! Bukannya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara 'membantu' yang kau maksud." Bantah Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau merendahkan dirinya di depan Chanyeol, oke!

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu semuanya! Kau namja brengsek mesum playboy. Kau akan mencampakkan aku setelah mendapatkan semuanya!" teriak Baekhyun di tengah rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak!" balas Chanyeol emosi. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Byun!" Chanyeol dengan paksa menarik tubuh Baekhyun, mengangkatnya dan dengan keras menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

"Akh!" jerit Baekhyun tertahan.

Dengan lancang, Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun, mengurung tubuh kecil itu dengan tubuh raksasanya. Dia terlihat mendominasi. Chanyeol terlihat raut wajah ketakutan di air muka Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang-ahn..."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat dia menerima usapan lembut dari tangan kasar Chanyeol di leher jenjangnya. Tanpa di sadari gelenyar panas yang mendera tubuhnya mulai berganti dengan rasa nikmat di bawah kendali Chanyeol.

"Chan-Chanyeolhhh..." desah Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Baek." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya di telinga Baekhyun.

"Akhh..." lagi-lagi desahan tertahan Baekhyun keluar saat dengan jahilnya Chanyeol mengigit lembut telinga yang lebih kecil.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku selalu mengikuti dari dulu hum?" tangan Chanyeol bergerak meraba tubuh Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

"Jawab sayang, aku bertanya padamu." Chanyeol berbisik lirih di depan mulut Baekhyun yang terus terbuka mengeluarkan desahan. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu.

"Tidak tahu hum?" Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, memberi ruang antara dia dan Baekhyun. " Tatap aku Baek."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam sentuhan Chanyeol berusaha meraih kesadarannya kembali dan membuka matanya dengan sayu. Dia berusaha keras menahan efek obat sialan itu pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu ini waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Tapi aku harus mengakuinya sekarang. Aku saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengus menahan tawa di antara siksaan obat itu. "Jangan tertawa okay." Chanyeol malu, jujur saja.

"Saat itu sadar, aku hanya seorang anak dengan tubuh gendut dan sangat aneh. Dari situlah aku mulai berusaha menurunkan berat badanku, melalukan olahraga agar aku pantas berada di dekatmu yang sangat bersinar. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak memiliki keberanian besar untuk memulainya, maka aku menggunakan cara pengecut seperti ini agar tetap bisa berinteraksi denganmu Baek. Aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, dengan cara itu aku bisa menjagamu dari jauh. Pasti kau kesal saat aku memacari dan menjelekkanmu di depan yeoja atau namja yang dekat denganmu. Semua itu aku lakukan karena aku tidak suka dengan mereka, aku cemburu."

"Aku mencintaimu Baek, dari dulu saat kita JHS dan mudah-mudahan sampai nanti. Aku tidak bisa memastikan rasa cinta itu akan sama besarnya seperti saat ini, karena aku berjanji semua rasa cintaku padamu sekarang akan terus abadi walau tergerus waktu yang kita lewati nanti. So, maukah kau membalas perasaanku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh harap.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol. Dia dengan tergesa menarik leher Chanyeol, menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumat bibir bervolume itu dengan tergesa. Chanyeol yang terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari Baekhyun hanya membolakan matanya terkejut.

"Dasar namja bodoh." bisik Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Dobi." sambung Baekhyun setelah melepas tautan mereka dengan napas terengah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah salah satu namja yang menjadi korban ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya saat melihat Park Chanyeol saat kelas 3 JHS. Tapi dia sangat takut bila bertepuk sebelah tangan. Park Chanyeol yang dulu makin tinggi dengan tubuh yang makin mengecil. Berbeda dengannya, tinggi badan Baekhyun tidak bertambah dan anak itu seperti memiliki hormon perempuan. Baekhyun menjadi namja yang cantik dari hari ke hari.

Baekhyun mulai berusahan menghilangkan rasa cintanya ke Chanyeol saat namja tinggi itu menjadi seorang playboy. Namja tinggi itu juga terlihat sangat membencinya, terbukti dengan selalu menjelekkan Baekhyun di depan teman-teman yang lain.

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas hal itu sekarang Park! Aku sungguh-akh!" pekik Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol mengusap pusat kenikmatannya yang sedang menegang.

"Let's play Byun." Bisik Chanyeol serak di selingi dengan gigitan kecil pada cuping telinga Baekhyun.

Tangan namja tampan itu terus bergerak aktif. Meraba setiap jengkal tubuh namja yang terlihat tersiksa di bawahnya. Bibirnya tidak tinggal diam, dia mengecupi Baekhyun, dari kening, pipi dan berhenti lama dibibir yang telah membengkak itu. Melumat bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Puas menyapu bibir Baekhyun yang manis, Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa ke dalam rongga hangat Baekhyun. Namja manis yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa memekik tertahan, ini adalah pengalaman French Kiss pertamanya.

"C-chanhh..." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat sexy saat ini. Mata sayu dengan bibir membengkak terlihat basah karena lelehan saliva mereka yang bertukar. Rambut hitam Baekhyun terlihat berantakan. Kemeja yang di pakainya hampir saja memperlihatkan nipple pink namja kecil itu. Benar-benar membangkitkan sisi liar dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dengan terburu Chanyeol menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, menyesapnya, menandai namja mungil itu.

"Akkh... c-chanhhh... ja-jangannhhh...di-sanh-aahh" renggek Baekhyun manja.

"Di sini baby?" Chanyeol menyeringai, sengaja mengoda Baekhyun dengan tambah menyesap leher itu. Dia sadar itu merupakan titik sensitif Baekhyun.

"Akhnhh... chanyeollhhssshh..." Baekhyun mengerang frustasi.

Setelah puas dengan leher Baekhyun, tangan kekar Chanyeol bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja merah yang menghalangi jalannya. Kedua nipple Baekhyun terlihat berdiri tegak menantang. Dengan rakus Chanyeol melahap nipple sebelah kiri sedang yang kanan terus di pelintir oleh tangannya. Baekhyun menjerit tertahan merasakan sensasi pertama yang baru dia rasakan. Tangan berjari lentik miliknya meremas sesekali mengacak rambut Chanyeol, menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"Sial Baek, aku sudah tidak tahan." Chanyeol mengeram rendah dengan suara serak yang sexy menandakan nafsunya telah di ubun-ubun.

Dengan terburu namja tampan itu membuka pakaian Baekhyun dan dirinya. Baekhyun telah benar-benar di ambang keadarannya. Anak itu tak berhenti mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara parau yang sexy. Setelah melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu sayang. Akan terasa sakit. Kau percaya padakukan?" tangan Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole perawan Baekhyun. Belum ada erangan yang keluar dari bibir namja mungil itu, hanya geliatan tubuh merasakan sesuatu yang memasuki hole nya. Jari kedua masuk, Baekhyun mulai terlihat gelisah, saat jari yang ketiga, anak itu mulai merenggek sakit. Chanyeol dengan sabar menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan jarinya yang ada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, setelah agak lama dia menemukan sebuah titik yang membuat Baekhyun menjerit keras. Prostatnya. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menumbuk titik itu. Setelah merasa cukup Chanyeol mengganti jari tangannya dengan penisnya yang mengacung tegak.

"Tenang Baek. Aku akan masuk perlahan." Tutur Chanyeol.

Penis dengan ukuran jumbo itu-yakin kalau dalam keadaan sadar Baekhyun akan sangat iri- sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengisi kekosongan di dalam hole Baekhyun, diiringi dengan renggekan dan desisan sakit dari yang lebih kecil. Saat masuk sempurna, Baekhyun menanggis tersedu merasakan tubuhnya seperti di belah dua. Chanyeol dengan sabar dan penuh sayang menenangkan sang kekasih.

Setelah tangisan Baekhyun reda, namja tinggi itu mulai menggerakan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun masih berpegangan erat pada lengan kekar Chanyeol. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan rintihan samar, saat Chanyeol terus memasukinya.

"AKH!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan keras. "Lagihh... disanaahhh..." desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai.

Chanyeol terus menumbuk titik yang di maksud Baekhyun dengan semangat penuh. Tubuh Baekhyun terlihat terhentak-hentak dengan keras. Chanyeol benar-benar liar.

Namja mungil itu merasakan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi pada bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol terus bergerak, membagi tugas pada masing-masing bagian. Tangan kanannya bertugas memberikan kenikmatan pada penis imut Baekhyun-Chanyeol sangat gemas saat melihatnya- dan tangan kirinya bekerja pada nipple Baekhyun dengan bibir tak hentinya bekerja pada bibir lawannya.

Kamar hotel yang dingin karena AC menjadi panas karena pergulatan dua insan yang berada di atas ranjang. Sprei yang sebelumnya rapi terlihat kusut akibat rematan dan tarikan Baekhyun saat menahan nikmat yang di berikan Chanyeol. Diiringi dengan desahan dan geraman rendah dari mereka membuat suasana makin terasa sesak dengan aura kenikmatan yang menguar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai pada saat yang sama. Mereka meneriakan nama masing-masing dengan nada memuja. Namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam hole Baekhyun, sedangkan yang kecil mengeluarkan pada jari-jari Chanyeol yang terus bekerja. Baekhyun terlihat langsung menutup matanya kelelahan saat Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka. Chanyeol terkekeh serak, menarik selimut dan membawa tubuh telanjang yang berhiaskan kiss mark itu kepelukannya.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk Seoul pada pagi hari ini tidak membuat tidur seorang namja mungil itu terusik. Namja itu merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan dari benda yang ia peluk. Dengan manja, Baekhyun merangsek masuk lebih dalam pada sumber kehangatannya. Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat kelakuan imut sang kekasih. Dengan gemas dia mengecup pucuk kepala yang lebih mungil. Sama sekali tidak berniat membangunkannya.

Keheningan di dalam kamar hotel itu terusik dengan nada panggilan masuk dari handphone Baekhyun. Takut menganggu sang putri tidur, Chanyeol menerima panggilan itu tanpa melihat sang penelepon.

"Yeobuseo?" sapanya dengan suara serak.

"Nugu?" balas line seberang.

"Park Chanyeol. Maaf, yang punya handphone sedang tidur karena kelelah-"

"EOMMAAA! KITA HARUS SEGERA MENIKAHKAN ADIKKU DENGAN NAMJA CHANYEEOLL ITUUU! Tut.. tut.." teriak suara di seberang sebelum telepon terputus.

Dengan kening berkerut Chanyeol melihat layar handphone yang memperlihatkan nama Byun Baekboom.

"Nugu?" tanpa di sadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun terbangun karena dering telepon tadi.

"Byun Baekboom." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"MWO?! AKH!~!" Baekhyun reflek duduk tanpa memperhitungkan sakit yang akan dia terima. "Ini gawat Chanyeol." Baekhyun meringis.

"Tidak gawat Baek. Aku siap kok menikahimu!" Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya sehingga tampak bodoh. "Karena aku mendengar dia menyuruh eomma mu untuk menikahkan kita." Chanyeol terlihat senang dan berbinar. "Aku harus mempersiapkan..." tinggalkan Chanyeol dan segala persiapannya.

"Kalian gilaa! Aku belum mau menikaah!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Sebenarnya orang tua dan kakaknya itu sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan sering kali membujuk Baekhyun untuk mendekati anak itu. Sekarang mereka pasti sangat bahagia mengetahui mereka sedang bersama. Apa dosamu Baek sehingga dikelilingi oleh orang-orang macam mereka? Ratap Baekhyun nelangsa.

.

.

.

End

Haaii... Aku bawa cerita oneshoot nih...

Coba coba buat rate M akunya.. Tapi kelihatan sekali tidak memuaskan *pundung..

Aku masih belajar buat adegan adegan hot mamih papih kita, biar nanti pas bagian ena ena di 'Byun?' bakal okeee.. Hahaha.. *clue

Anyway, ff sulung aku bakal lanjut kok tenang aja, tp msh dlm proses yaa...

Kalo ada typo maafkan akuh yaahh... Maklum manusia yang manusiawi... Hehehe

Berniat meninggalkan komentar? ^^

RnR pleaseee


End file.
